sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic Mania Original Soundtrack (Selected Edition)
Sonic Mania Original Soundtrack (Selected Edition) is the official soundtrack of Sonic Mania, composed by Jerry Goldsmith, Leonard Rosenman and Ramin Djawadi. The album released worldwide by WaterTower Music on 17 January 2018 in digital format on iTunes, Amazon and the Google Play Store. The album includes most of the game’s songs, with the exception of those originally composed by Jerry Goldsmith & Alexander Courage (Green Hill Zone, Chemical Plant Zone and Oil Ocean Zone), Leonard Rosenman, Michael Kamen and Hans Zimmer & Hyper Potions. Track list #"Discovery (Title Screen)" (0:17) (Ramin Djawadi) #"Comfort Zone (Main Menu)" (1:32) (Ramin Djawadi) #"Lights, Camera, Action! (Studiopolis Zone Act 1)" (3:07) (Ramin Djawadi) #"Prime Time (Studiopolis Zone Act 2)" (2:24) (Ramin Djawadi) #"Flying Battery Zone (Act 1)" (2:55) (Leonard Rosenman) #"Flying Battery Zone (Act 2)" (2:57) (Leonard Rosenman) #"Tabloid Jargon - Press Garden Zone (Act 1)" (2:37) (Ramin Djawadi) #"Blossom Haze - Press Garden Zone (Act 2)" (2:10) (Ramin Djawadi) #"Stardust Speedway Zone (Act 1)" (2:57) (Hans Zimmer) #"Stardust Speedway Zone (Act 2)" (2:55) (Hans Zimmer) #"Hydro City Zone (Act 1)" (2:09) (Leonard Rosenman) #"Hydro City Zone (Act 2)" (2:07) (Leonard Rosenman) #"Skyway Octane (Mirage Saloon Zone Act 1 ST Mix)" (2:12) (Ramin Djawadi) #"Wildstyle Pistolero (Mirage Saloon Zone Act 1 K Mix)" (2:11) (Ramin Djawadi) #"Rogues Gallery (Mirage Saloon Zone Act 2)" (2:28) (Michael Kamen) #"Lava Reef Zone (Act 1)" (2:11) (Leonard Rosenman) #"Lava Reef Zone (Act 2)" (1:57) (Leonard Rosenman) #"Metallic Madness Zone (Act 1)" (2:15) (Hans Zimmer) #"Metallic Madness Zone (Act 2)" (2:35) (Hans Zimmer) #"Built to Rule - Titanic Monarch Zone (Act 1)" (2:28) (Ramin Djawadi) #"Steel Cortex - Titanic Monarch Zone (Act 2)" (3:09) (Ramin Djawadi) #"Danger on the Dance Floor" (Mid-Boss) (2:07) (Ramin Djawadi) #"Ruby Delusions (Eggman Boss 1)" (2:10) (Ramin Djawadi) #"Havoc Prognosis (Eggman Boss 2)" (1:35) (Ramin Djawadi) #"Hi-Spec Robo Go! (Hard Boiled Heavy Boss)" (1:48) (Ramin Djawadi) #"Ruby Illusions (Final Boss)" (2:16) (Ramin Djawadi) #"Egg Reverie (Egg Reverie Zone)" (3:07) (Ramin Djawadi) #"Egg panicky - Egg Reverie Zone Pinch Mode (Soundtest Only)" (1:31) (Ramin Djawadi) #"Guided Tour (Credits)" (2:40) (Ramin Djawadi) #"Dimension Heist (UFO Special Stage)" (2:36) (Ramin Djawadi) #"Game Over" (0:10) (Leonard Rosenman) #"The Winner! (Competition Results)" (0:45) (Michael Kamen) #"Glimmering Gift (Super Transformation)" (1:29) (Michael Kamen) #"Angel Island Cutscene" (0:17) (Leonard Rosenman) #"Blue Spheres" (2:29) (Leonard Rosenman) #"Eggman Mean Bean" (2:25) (Michael Kamen) #"Head 2 Head (Versus Mode)" (1:09) (Michael Kamen) #"Vs. Metal Sonic" (2:13) (Hans Zimmer) #"Who's the boss? (Hard Boiled Heavies Mischief Scene)" (1:49) #"Countdown to Continue" (0:15) (Jerry Goldsmith & Alexander Courage) #"Sunshine Cassette (Save Select)" (1:28) (Ramin Djawadi) #"Undefeated (Invincibility)" (0:41) (Ramin Djawadi) #"Drowning" (0:14) (Jerry Goldsmith & Alexander Courage) #"The Blur (Speed Shoes)" (0:59) (Ramin Djawadi) #"1-Up" (0:06) (Leonard Rosenman) #"Stage Clear" (0:08) (Leonard Rosenman) #"Rise of the Icon (Sonic Mania Alternate Intro)" (1:22) (Ramin Djawadi) Trivia *The song "Danger on the Dance Floor" is a nod to Michael Jackson's song "Blood on the Dance Floor", which was sampled in the mini boss themes in Sonic the Hedgehog 3. Category:2018 soundtracks Category:Video game soundtracks Category:Ramin Djawadi soundtracks Category:Soundtracks produced by Ramin Djawadi Category:WaterTower Music soundtracks Category:Sonic the Hedgehog soundtracks